Stranded
by mrsfirefist
Summary: What if a girl from our world got sucked into the One Piece world and landed on Whitebeard's ship? What if she holds the important role on the major changes in the One Piece world? What if she fall in real love with Ace? Enjoy Roxanne's adventure on the other world and her effort to make a new change. AcexOC story, implies another pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, okay, hi guys! This is my first fanfict. What should I write here anyways? Okay so, there's some warning, that English is not my first language and I'm not a good writer so.. Just bear with it if there's a wrong grammar or something, I accept corrections and ideas or request. And feel free to ask if you guys feel confused with the fanfiction. I can't promise to update every week or so because I also had a very confusing schedule and I'll do my best to update after each chapters are finished. So, enjoy and reviews are very appreciated.**

* * *

_**Los Angeles, 12th April 2013,**_

It was a rainy day. Roxanne Theresa Blaze just finished her college homework. She pull off her glasses and stretched her tired back and hands from all those writing and researches. She looked around her room. One Piece posters everywhere. Yes, Roxanne or Rose is an otaku. Especially for One Piece. She found herself smiling at the sight of Portgas D. Ace's jumbo poster, her favorite character. Imagine he's her boyfriend, oh God. Which girl who wouldn't be jealous of her? That muscular body, sexy hips, dirty lips, cute freckles, sharp eyes.. Snap! Okay, back to reality. That was the result of being alone all those years. She looked at her appearance at the mirror beside her. She's not that bad. Reddish brown hair, bright brown eyes, not-so-tanned skin, and perfect body. And why did she's still single? Because she never pay attention to her surroundings unless it's important. If only she was socialist and not a geek instead, she'll become one hell of a popular girl. Seriously. She will.

'Finally', she thought and then walked to the sofa to watch something before going to bed. She tapped her fingers on the remote buttons to find some entertaining show and then stopped at an entertainment show.

"What do you want the most?"

What does she want the most? New car since her car is a mess already? Nope. She loved that car. She only needed to clean it up. Boyfriend? Nope. Being on Tumblr all day fangirling over One Piece is enough already. Good grades? She had one. Why does she need it again? And then an idea shows up in her head, and then she said it out loud.

"What do I want the most? To join Whitebeard Pirates." She chuckled to herself and her silly imaginations. Suddenly, a lightning struck her TV and made an huge explosion noise. She jumped on her seat and screamed. Which does nothing. There's something like a portal that shows up from the spot the lighting strikes and then before she could said anything else, she got sucked into the portal. But, she had a glance on the clock. 11:11. I told you, she never pay attention to her surroundings. A 'holy shit' is her last words before got sucked. And disappear. Unless in this world.

It was just a rainy day when Roxanne Theresa Blaze just finished her homework and watching some TV, when in the next day, something big is going to happen.

* * *

She heard some strange noises in her place in the bed. And pain. Pounding in her head is also what she felt. Where is she? Nobody knows. Perhaps in the hospital. And then the felt no IV in her wrist and some swaying moves in the place she lays. She's definitely not in the hospital. So where is she? Shocked, she quickly sits up in her bed. The pounding in her head got worse. She groaned.

"Take it easy, woman." said a voice that somehow familiar. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her and then the direction where the voice was coming, just to find a man that awfully familiar sits beside her. She widened her eyes and really-really close to screaming. More like squealing. Beside her, the first Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is looking at her with amusement. Just what the heck does she dreaming of?! She pinched her cheek enough to feel that she's not dreaming. There's no way you could feel pain in dreams, anyways.

"M.. Marco?" she finally finds her voice to talk. Marco just narrowed his eyes at her.

"How'd you know my name?" He looked at her with more amusement. Damn, he really does looks creepy with that look. She looked around her but recognized just a few of nurses on the infirmary that shows up in the manga like a hundred chapters ago.

"Um.. It'll take a lot of time to explain." She said with an uneasy look.

"Well, I got time." He straightened his seat to show up his curiosity. Rose cleared her throat and sighed. "Okay, I hate craps so I'll straight to the important point. First, my name's Roxanne but you can call me Rose. I'm from the other world and- no. I'm not finished." She said when Marco about to intervened and then he gave her a look that sounds 'go on'.

"I came from the world called Earth. I don't know what the hell is this world called of. But I do know that you're a pirate, and your captain's name is Edward Newgate a.k.a Whitebeard, so it makes you guys the Whitebeard Pirates. I know the currently Fleet Admiral of the Marines is Sengoku too. And also that you're the first division commander of 16 divisions and you have the Mythical Zoan, the Pheonix. And.. a lot more than you think that I know. So basically, I know everything."

Marco shifted in his seat. 'It is common, but how the hell does she know that Pop's real name is Edward Newgate? Isn't only peoples from the past knows his real name? And how did she knows that there's 16 divisions? Aren't that's the information only for marines? What if she's a marine?' he thought. After a long silence and stare battle, he asked her again. "…who are you?"

Rose laughed and then looked at Marco. "I told you that I come from another world. And no, I'm not a spy from those damned World Government nor a marine." She catch Marco's questioning looks and then started to explain again. "In my world, none of you existed. You guys just a fantasies. You know comics, right?" Marco nodded.

"Well, that's easier. You guys is just a comic in our world, and- Holy shit! This world is on 2D!" Exclaimed Rose suddenly, just realizing it. Marco rise his eyebrows and then looked at her that signals that she needs to continue.

"okay, okay. Stop with the look, dude. Your creator's name is Eiichiro Oda so he's basically your god so feel free to pray to him because you guys did have a god. But I don't really know about you guys because the main story is about the Strawhat Crew. They existed already, right?" she gave Marco a questioning looks.

"That brat of Ace's? No, he haven't. He really does set out, didn't he?" Marco said with a knowing grin. Of course, Ace has told him every single thing about him that probably Marco knows the brat more than the kid knows himself. That guy has a level of brother complex as big as the Grand Line.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, Marco. The damn crew is gonna be epic. The world is going to shit itself if it's possible. The damn brat is one hell of a guy. It won't be fun if I told you now." She laughed and so does Marco. And then suddenly she remembered the 'events' that's about to come. It means.. She stiffened and Marco realized it. "What's wrong?"

She looked at Marco with a look that would make everyone cringed. "I.. I know what's going to happen in the future. And it was nothing but good." Marco stiffened too. He had a bad feeling about this. This woman came from future, and she knows what's going to happen and she had that look on her face.

"This 'thing', is it bad?"

"Very. The event is a trigger of a big change on this world. Especially this crew." That's all it tooks for Marco to understand. Major change, huh? He stand on his feet and stared at Rose before he spoke.

"Then let's go meet Pops."


	2. Chapter 2

**MsWildLuck: Thanks! Oh my, my first follower and reviewer. Thanks once again.**

**Guest: Umm.. How about we'll see about that later? I haven't decided to kill Ace or not so.. Let's see on my mood swings.**

**So, I really appreciate for those who reads the first chapter. I know the details in the story is a little bit lame and the event about telling the lads is too quick, but I can't help it. I'm thrilled to write the adventures. Anyways, please bear with it because I'm still a newbie and learning about writing. Feel free to ask if you're confused, tho. And this is chapter 2, enjoy.**

* * *

Roxanne is currently surrounded by the Division Commanders. She's sitting in Whitebeard's cabin, facing the mighty Whitebeard. From all those thoughts she can think of, here's the first one; how the hell did his moustache actually grows up like that? She shifted in her seat position. All commanders are there except the 2nd Division Commander, Portgas D. Ace, because he's going out in a mission or something. Of course Rose was disappointed. He's the one Rose has been waiting to meet for. Anyways, she's been interrogated after Marco told Whitebeard about what Rose said earlier and being questioned about how did she landed into their ship. All eyes are on her, making her feeling a bit nervous. Whitebeard take a gulp from his sake bottle and looked at Rose.

"So, what's your name, brat?" She narrowed her eyes at the word 'brat'. She doesn't liked to be called a child. The words refer her as a little kid, right? But she decided to ignore it anyways.

"Roxanne."

"Where are you from again?" This time, the little girl called Haruta who's asking.

"Los Angeles." The commanders looked at each other with a questioning look.

"We know, you told us already, but where the hell is that?"

"Another world." All eyes that looked at her as if she was crazy. She rolled her eyes at them and then pointed at Marco. The rest of them turned their looks on Marco. She furrowed her eyebrows at Marco and mouthed '_tell them_'. They wouldn't believe if she's the one who's telling them.

"She's right, yoi. She proofed enough already." Marco said casually.

"Seriously, Marco? Is it even possible?" The big guy with moustache, Vista, asked him with a questioning look.

"I don't know, yoi. But she explained enough, right?" Whitebeard just grins, if his First Commander said so, it means that it is. He's one of the most intelligent person he's ever know, after all. Why would he believe if he don't have enough reason to trust the woman? He take a gulp on his sake again and asked her about what Marco said earlier.

"Marco said you have something to tell me. What is it?" Rose stiffened again. Her face looks so fearful. The commanders shifted their attention to Rose again and wait for her to talk. They know if Pops gathered all of them, it's a serious matter. Rose takes a deep breath as she begins to talk.

"I told you that I came from another world, didn't I? Well, I forget to tell you guys too that I came from the future too. I know some of things that's going to happen. And it means the pranks that you'll do too, Thatch. All of them." She said looking at Thatch. The guy just looked at her with a horror as if he just got caught by Marco after pranking on him. Rose and the others laughed and then mouthed 'I won't tell' to Thatch and continued speaking. "Not only that, I know an important thing that's going to be a trigger in a big incident that's going to cause a major changing in this pirate crew and the whole world, including the marines."

All of them shocked and confused at the same time. Whitebeard looked at Rose with eyes that shows a little concern. "How bad is it?"

"Very bad." She said with a stern face, only showing nothing but honesty and sureness and make them stiffened. Their faces is full with worries and seriousness. "What's going to happen?", asks Jozu. Everyone seems agree with the question that Jozu's asking. Rose thought about it first. Should she even tell them? But, it's better to stick with the plan, right?

"I'm not sure you guys need to know. I-" before she could finish, Marco cuts her off. "You should tell us, Rose. You might be just suddenly landed out of nowhere to our ship yoi, but you already told us enough thing to make sure you are trustworthy. It's not easy, yoi, to gain our trust. If you can just tell us, we will make sure to make less cause of it, yoi."

"No, Marco. There's a few things that needs to happen, but.. If you guys really wanted to know, you guys need to stick with my plans. Can you?" The rest of the guys just nodded. It's all it takes for her to continues. "The major role on the thing is, well, Thatch and Ace."

The mentioned guy just straighten his back in a shock manner. "Me?" he pointed at himself. "Yeah," Rose continues. "You are the trigger on the event. The main event is still in a year or so."

"What's going to happen?" Asks Izou.

'_Well, here goes the funny part. At least for me. Hold yourself, Rose!_' as she thought to herself. "Well, um... Thatch gonna be killed."

"Oh.." Said Izou. Rose's doing her mental count.

One..

Two..

Thr- "WHAAT?!" said all of them in unison. It tooks every single of Rose's will to not to laugh at the comical scene, if the topic's not THAT serious, she's going to laugh out loud right now.

"Why don't you tell me before?!" Said Marco.

"Killed by who?!" asks Haruta with a dropped jaw.

"I'M GOING TO DIE?!" screamed Thatch.

"Are you serious?!"

"You're lying, right?!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" said Whitebeard slamming his foot to the floor. Thank goodness it didn't broke. "Proceed, Rose."

"So, Thatch's gonna die, and the killer is.. Marshall D. Teach. He's-" a voice cuts Rose again, "I knew he can't be trusted." Said Izou crossing his arms.

"Who knows.. He does seems like a good guy.." Jozu commented too.

"Just.. let me finish, okay?" said Rose before continues again. "All of you needs to keep this to yourselfs. And Thatch, you need to be careful. He's going to kill you just after you got a devil fruit. He's going to kill you at night, be careful. But you don't need to worry about him right now because he's not going to do anything before you got the devil fruit. So, you know what to do. Make sure he harms you, but don't let yourself die."

Thatch nodded and gulped. This is not going to be fun, is it? Everyone else is just too shocked to actually say anything, so they just stared. Only Whitebeard keeps his mind going on and asks about Ace.

"He's going to chase after Teach and lose. He's going to be handed to the World Government, and you guys set out a freaking war and then, err.. Oyaji?" She looked at Whitebeard and sighed, "you're going to lose to the marines and died."

The Commanders jaws dropped and they had their eye as wide as a plate and even wider if it's even possible. Whitebeard laughed. From all things, he laughed. "Guararara! At least I don't die in a pathetic bed." He said with a grin. Rose just smiled, she know he would've think of that. She knows that he wouldn't mind died for his children.

"And Ace died too.." Rose continues.

"Somehow I'm not surprised to that." Marco said.

"We heard too much today, Marco. I wonder if anything's going to shock us again. Why did he dies anyways?" Said Vista.

"Protects Luffy. He's going to break out on the damn war too. You guys know about his brother complexity, right? And don't tell Ace or anyone about this. What goes on this room, stay in this room." She said again, cracking her stiffened neck. She stiffened too much today. Is it even a sentence? Whatever.

"Then, what are you going to do, Rose?" asks Marco. That's right, what is she going to do? She does hold the important role on the events that about to come, but what should she do about it? If she's going to keep Ace on the ship, it means no Impel Down. No Impel Down, no Ace's death. No Ace's death, no two years time skip. No two years time skip, it means no stronger Luffy. No stronger Luffy, it means the end of the Strawhat Pirates. What should she do? Rose looked at all the eyes that on her. She stared into Marco's eye.

"I'm probably gonna make a new change where everyone can be happy, and find a way to go home."

* * *

Ace is on his striker, heading back to Moby Dick after finishes his job to check out about one of Whitebeard's protected island. Out of nowhere, he feels something is waiting for him in the Moby Dick. Maybe he got a present? Or maybe Thatch is making some pranks on him? Oh hell no, he's gonna beat the shit out of that man and maybe Marco will gladly to help him, right? Or did he do something wrong? Lost in his own thoughts, he saw The Moby Dick in sight and quickened the speed on his striker. After he reached the ship, he jumped on and landed on the deck.

"Yo, I'm back! Can you please keep Striker?" He said with a sheepish grin to the nearest crew member to him.

"Sure, Taichou." The person said and walking away. He doesn't even remember his name but whatsoever. He walked into Whitebeard's cabin and knocked the door.

"Pops? I'm back!" and then he waited for his captain's permission to go inside. "Come in!" there goes his cue. He turn the knob on the door and stepped inside and find all of the commanders is gathering there.. And who is that girl?

"Um.. Who is_ that_?" he said gesturing at the stranger in the room. The girl pointed at herself with a dumb look. Ace nodded.

"Oh, my name is Roxanne. You can call me Rose." She said with a smile. A smile that caught Ace's eye and not able to take it away from her.

"Uh.. Hi.. I- I'm Ace.." He said stuttering and a slightly opened mouth. He studied the girl before him carefully. She's only wearing a black tight tank top with a shorts that makes her perfect curves printed on the clothes and make herself look so attractive that sends butterflies in his stomach. She had a reddish brown hair and bright brown eyes. It's official, this girl is crazy hot.

"Uh, Ace? Are you okay?" She said with a confused and worried look on her face. Marco and Thatch snickered in the back, and Ace realized that he's been staring at her. With a obvious blush on his face, he answered "Y- yeah. I'm okay." with a nervous grin. The girl seems not to believe and decided to ignore it. "Uh, okay.." she said and turning away. Ace swears to god that he sees a blush too in her face.

"Since you guys has done flirting, Ace, she's our newest crew member for temporary. You're the one that responsible of her." Said Whitebeard before taking a gulp on his sake.

"Uhh.. Okay." is the only respond Ace could think of. This means that he can get close to her, right? She looked at the girl and smiled nervously. The girl smiled back at him.

"I'll be in your care." She said giving Ace a small peck on the cheek and then walked out of the cabin. Ace blushed and he heard the commanders behind him giggled. He turns around and glared at them, then walked out of the cabin, following Rose, and sighed.

_'This gonna be both fun and hard..'_


	3. Chapter 3

**MsWildLuck: Thank you very much! It means a lot! :')  
**

**MewKew: Well, I was planning in that too :pp thank you!**

**So, here's chapter 3. :)**

* * *

"Soooo.. Can you fight?"

Rose tilted her head and find Ace behind her. She's currently sitting on the edge of the ship after being dragged around and introduced to other crew members by Haruta. The commander already taking a liking to her. She tapped the wood beside her, gesturing for Ace to sit on. Ace just followed her orders and sits.

"Surprisingly, I do. Need to prepare for some worst case." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Like this time?" Ace smiled asking her. Surprisingly, she laughed.

"Yeah.." she said with a smile. There's a long comfortable silence. Ace is about to ask her a question before she asked her more or less about the same thing.

"It's nice, isn't it? To have a family like this?" She said smiling sadly while looking at him.

"Yeah.. What about yours?"

"What? Mine? Well, I don't really know. My parents died murdered in a robbery when I'm still a teenager. I was sleeping over in the night it happens, you know.." He catch a sad glint in her eyes, Ace felt his heart sank into his stomach. To see that look from anyone never been fun. Especially from the girl he had a crush on in the first sight.

"I'm sorry." Ace could only say that, resisting the urge to hug her, he patted Rose's hair instead. Rose smiled at him and leaned her head at his shoulder. "It's okay."

They stayed that way for hours, just staring at the sea and enjoying each other company. They had only met this morning and talked for a minute. But it feels like they've been friends for years and they don't even know why. Marco and Thatch is looking at them for the whole time. Thatch leaned his head to Marco's and whispered to his ear so that he won't disturb Ace and Rose's 'quality time'.

"Do you think he will get the chick this time?" Marco smirked and raised one if his eyebrows at Thatch.

"Are you kidding? He's totally is." He said.

"I guess so. It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"What are you worried about, Thatch?"

"I don't know. I'm happy if Ace finally found someone and stuffs but, what happened if Rose somehow hurts him or what? What if the plan didn't work and.. you know? It's just I don't want to see him sad. He's already burdened by his anxiety of his family.."

"I know, Thatch. For now, we can just see how it goes, right?"

* * *

"LAND HO!"

Rose and Ace turned to see the island they're going to dock at and found Marco and Thatch going in their way.

"Let's go get you some clothes and other things, shall we?" Marco said to them.

"Can I come too?" asks Ace.

"The four of us are going, Ace." said Thatch and receiving a 'Yaayy!' from Ace.

"Uh, why did all of us needs to go?" Rose asked.

"Because, milady, I need to know if you had any fashion sense." said Thatch putting his arm around Rose's shoulders. She just stared at him and shrugged. "I'm a girl at very least, thank you." Ace and Marco laughed and step down to the dinky.

Once they got to the island, Thatch quickly dragged Rose to the nearest clothing store. Marco and Ace just followed the two together. They stepped inside the clothing store and goes to the dress section. Rose and Thatch already choosing the dresses, they argued, asked for Ace's and Marco's opinions (which they don't answered to). They final choose is to the white sleeveless knee-length simple dress. And then the two goes into the tops section. Rose choose a black-tight and a camo tank top, a red and white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. They moved again into the pants section while Rose go find some underwears. Thatch already chooses a flexible jeans, a cargo pants, and few other shorts when Rose come back. Ace looked at the shoes section and found a really adorable boots. It was black and length up to knee with a silver tribal decoration on it. It also had a 2cm heels. He also find a flat shoes that would be able to provide in other situations. It was also black with some spikes. The both could be some weapons if Rose knows how to use it. He picked the two things up and passed it to Rose

"Hey, this two will look good on you." He said with a smile. She looked at it and had a glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ace!" and then she runs off to the fitting room. Ace stared at the fitting room's doors.

"...What?" Ace found Marco and Thatch stared at him. Marco chuckled and answered him. "Nothing..", said Marco. But his eyes says the opposite.

"Seriously, what?" The two looked at each other and then Marco turns into to look at Thatch and back at Ace..

"You like her, didn't you?" He said with a grin. Ace blushed very instantly and made the other two laughed. Marco was about to ask more questions when Rose stepped out of the fitting room, wearing the white dress and the flat shoes. Their eyes is on Rose. For a few moments, they're speechless. Marco's the one who snapped out of it first.

"Woah, you look really good on that." Rose blushed and lowered her head.

"Thank you" she says, and then looked at Ace and Thatch.

"What do you think?" She said with smile and put her hands behind her back, and spin.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! I'm so proud of you.." Thatch screamed and wiped his teary eyes. Rose laughed and looked at the-still-stunned Ace.

"You are currently the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life." He said with a cheeky grin. Rose blushed again and muttered her 'thank you'. The four of them walked out the store after paying for Rose's clothes. Before they got out, Rose asked the manager the popular spot on the town. He said that there's a flowery field which is very beautiful in the west side of the island. They decided to go back to the ship, dropped off Rose's thing, and go to the field. The commanders and few other crew members comes along too. When they reached the field, the 'wooaahh' could be heard from everyone. They run around the field laughing and joking.

"Ace! Rose! Come here too!" shouted Haruta from the spot she's currently sitting on with Marco and Thatch. Ace quickly reached out his hand to Rose and she quickly take it. They run together and laughed feeling the tickling sensation the grasses in their legs. When they reached Haruta, Rose suddenly tripped and make the both of them fall into the ground. Ace catches Rose and laughed, so does Rose. Ignoring the whistling the other crewmembers is making. Rose rolled over and make Ace's chest to be her pillow.

"What is that bird?" She said pointing at a bird.

"They're Song Birds, they liked songs. You can make them sing, but you need to catch their attention first." said Marco. 'Just like Mockingjays from the movie.' she thought. She quickly sits up and make Ace does too. She turn her face to face Marco and the others.

"Check this out." She said with a grin. They looked at each other and turn their attentions to Rose again. She cleared her throat, take a breath, and closed her eyes.

_Each day we met sunrises,_

_I hurry from my sleep._

_I can't wait to greet you with my song._

_You are every kind of flower,_

_Every animal I meet._

_You are nature,_

_Full of grace and majesty._

_From your skies the snow gently falls,_

_To the Earth._

_From your trees,_

_The birds nest and play._

_From your oceans,_

_The fish school and,_

_Travel the world._

_Oh Nature,_

_Please don't ever go away.._

_Each day when the sun rises,_

_I hurry from my sleep._

_I can't wait to greet you with my song._

_You are every kind of flower,_

_Every animal I meet._

_Nature,_

_You are grace and majesty._

__She opened her eyes and found the birds is crowding in the branches near her and all eyes are on her. She also noticed that their jaws are dropped and she laughed at the funny look.

"Holy shit.." muttered Thatch.

"Just.. How the heck did you able to sing like that?" asks Izou with a still obvious shock on his face.

"I learned to sing from I was 3. My parents told me how to sing. They said it's my natural talent. And I've been studying singing ever since." She said with a smile.

"Wow.." said Ace. Rose smiled again and leaned her head at Ace's shoulders again. After that, they talked about their adventures and joking all the while. They went back to the ship when it's getting dark, and they had dinner. They still stayed to talk about few things and then started to leave to bed, when it hits Rose. Where exactly she's going to sleep?

"Uh.. Ace?" Ace turns around to look at her.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" Ace looked dumbfounded, he stays silent for a while before answering her.

"Uh, well, you surely can't sleep in the man's cabin so.. You can sleep with me since there's no empty rooms left. Unless you want to stay on the infirmary?" he said while scratching his neck in confusion.

"No, thank you. I'd rather to not to go back to the infirmary, please. I hate the bed."

"Agreed. So, you wanna go to bed now?"

"Um, sure.. I'm feeling tired."

"Let's go then."

They walked out of the kitchen and then goes into Ace's room. His bed fits into two people so she surely can sleep in there. Ace passed her his old shirt to use. Since the shirt is too big for her, she don't need to wear pants anymore. She walked into the bathroom to get changed. 'It feels like we're a married couple or something..' she thought and giggled, not disliking the idea of her marrying Ace. After she finished changing her clothes, she washed her hands and feet. When she walked put of bed, Ace is already in the bed. She smiled at Ace and snuggle up into the bed too. Ace smiled when Rose snuggle up to him to gain some warmth. He held his hands around her and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Ace."


	4. Chapter 4

**AikoLoveGirl: I sorta have a feelings that Ace's a guy who will get straight to the point, so.. why not? But I'll try to slow down with their development.**

**Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Rose suddenly awakened in the middle of the night from her dreamless sleep. She had a bad feeling. She turns to see Ace still snoring beside her and chuckled at the sight. She decided to dress up and go outside to the deck to get some fresh air. When she got outside the deck, she saw Marco's blonde hair in the verge of the Crow's Nest. Apparently he's on the watch.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Asked Marco from above. "Come up here." Rose climbed up to the Crow's Nest and smiled at Marco. She sat beside him and hugged her legs.

"I had a bad feeling." She said to Marco.

"About what?" Asks Marco.

"I don't know, about today, probably. I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. There's a worries in her eyes.

"Relax, what's gonna happen will happen later, okay?" said Marco trying to comfort her. Rose chuckled and nodded.

"What are we going to do today?" asks her.

"We'll check out the island. There's a jungle. Probably we can find some valuables in the woods. But usually the divisions member who goes out there. We usually stayed here."

"Oh, I see.. Do you have spare time in the morning?" She ask looking at Marco.

"I don't know, why?"

"I'm going to ask you to train me.." Marco looked at her in shock. He furrowed his eyebrows and give her a funny look.

"Why don't you ask Ace to?" He asked her. Rose silenced and thought about it. After a few minutes passed, she answered Marco.

"I.. I don't want to be too attached to him.." She said looking down at her nails. It's her habit to play with her nails when she's discussing a serious topic (at least for her) with someone.

"Wha- why?" Marco asks in shock. "Don't you like him?"

"I do. Since the first sight. It's just.. I'm not from around, remember? What will happen if I got too attached to him and fall in love with him, and then it's time for me to go back home? I can't risk it." She said now circling her finger in the wood she's sitting in. Marco shuts his mouth. He never thought about it too. What matters to him is that Ace's happy with Rose.

"Well, I certainly didn't thought about it. But if I'm you, I'll certainly do whatever I want right now. The later's business can be taken care later." He said to her. "What do you want, Rose?" She just looked at Marco and smiled. Marco doesn't need her to answer to understand. He smiled too and balls his hand into a fist and direct it to Rose. She laughed and punched Marco's fist.

"Thanks, Marco."

"Anytime."

* * *

The both of them talked about the technology in the other world. Marco is certainly surprised of how advanced the technology in the other world. The peoples are really genius. They also talked about how the other world is looks like. Without conscious, the sun has began to rise. People one by one started to get up and doing their own activities. Rose and Marco get down into the deck and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Goodmorning, Thatch." said both of them in unison.

"Morning, you two. Where's Ace?" Ace walked in just after Thatch finished asking the question. Ace yawned and ruffled Rose's hair. She puffed her cheek in annoyance, only to make Ace and Marco chuckled.

"Morning, you two."

"Morning sleepyhead." said Rose. Thatch serve their breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Ace started to boast about his brother. Rose, Marco and Thatch only rolled their eyes and pretend to be interested. If only Ace knows that Rose knows waaayy more than Ace do. After they're eating their breakfast, Marco is checking out Rose's fighting ability. Turns out Rose is really good and she can avoid all the attacks Marco send her. She can even land one or two attacks to him. They're currently sparring, while Ace and Thatch just looking at them amused. They had no job to do.

'BAMM'

The sound of a cannonball hitting the water was heard. Ace and Thatch quickly got up and already in their fighting stances.

"What's going on?!" asked Rose.

"We're being attacked by some moron rookies." said Marco casually.

"Who is it, Marco?" asks Whitebeard.

"Apparently they're the 'Rolling Pirates'. I've read an article about them in the newspaper." said Marco. "Should we fight back, pops?"

Whitebeard looked at the pirates and then at Rose. He smirked and pointed at Marco. "Marco, you're a back up. And Rose, it's your chance to prove yourself."

Rose grinned and turns to look at Marco and do a high-five with him. Marco turns into his pheonix form and began to fly. Rose looked at Ace who's smiling.

"Do me a boost?" She said smirking. Ace smiled and walked towards her. He lowered his knees and put his hands together. Rose back up a few steps and run to Ace's direction, step her right feet in Ace's hands and leaped off the air, and landed at Marco's back. Marco flies to the approaching ship and Rose jumped down off his back. Once she stepped in the deck of the other ship's deck, she looked at the guy wearing a jacket captain. She assumed that he's the captain of the ship.

"What do you think you're doing attacking Pops's ship?" She asked to the man. He smirked, only to make Rose raised her eyebrows. "To take his head, of course."

"Do you have a Devil Fruit abilities?" Rose asked him. It will be a trouble to fight a Fruit Users since she hadn't been taught of Haki by Marco yet.

"No. But I'll be strong enough to." Rose smirked, and give the man a devilish smile. The man flinched and get back one step.

"Over my dead body." She quickly take the chance to take the sword from the man beside her and kicked the captain of the ship right in the guts. Marco's sitting on the ship's head and watching amused. Peoples from the Moby Dick is watching surprised too. Rose is currently kicking everyone's ass and clearly enjoyed it. Kicking, punching, slashing, and she make the crew of the ship hurt each other 'accidently'. In no time, everyone was down. Marco smiled proudly and clapped his hand. So does the others on the Moby Dick. They cheered and clapping their hands just like after watching a show. Which they really did. Rose laughed and bowed down, and then walked up to Marco's direction.

"Shall we get back?" ask Rose.

"Sure. But throw the stick you're holding." He said joking. Marco changed to his pheonix form back and told her to get up. Just when she's about to climb up to his back and throw the stick she's currently holding away, a voice called her.

"Hey!" The conscious captain raised up a gun and fired it. Rose throw the stick she's holding to the direction of the guy's head and knocked him unconscious. Marco stared at her in shock. Rose feel a lot, lot of pain between her stomach and looked at the pain source. A lot of blood appeared on her tank top. "Uh-oh." She said, looking at Marco in horror.

"This is a brand new shirt.." she said before the darkness took her in.

"Holy shi- ROSE!"

* * *

**I know, the conflict is too soon, right? But I sorta can't help it. I'm confused about the filling plots and really had no idea of what to write. This is my first attempt to write a long story like this. So if you guys had any ideas, please be kind to share. Reviews and critics are very much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MsWildLuck: ahahahaha, yes!**

**I'm so sorry for taking too long to update. But I'm on exams week. I'm having a trouble to write because I need to study too. Too much exams this week I can't T_T. So here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Rose woke up the next day. Selma is the first person she saw.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Feeling better?" She said. Rose tried to get up and succeeded. She examined her injury. Not hurt as bad as she thought it will.

"Much better. How long am I out?"

"A day. Good thing that you woke up. Those guys doesn't want to come out the infirmary unless you woke up." She said pointing at the sleeping figure of Ace and Thatch. Rose laughed and feel a pang on her chest. She groaned and looking around.

"Where's Marco?" She asked Selma. Selma shrugged her shoulder.

"He's doing supplies and gathering the valuable items from the ship. The peoples you beat yesterday haven't waked up until today, you know." Rose laughed at the fact. Selma does too.

"So, I heard you came from the other world."

"Hm? Yeah."

"How is the other world?" Selma asks looking at her. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty much same as this world does. But the technology is way more advanced than this world does. The medical technology, too." Selma's mouth performing an 'o'.

"What about us? Do we exist somehow in your world?"

"Yeah. You guys exist in a comic form. You know, like the ones on the newspaper? But I don't know much about this pirate since the main character is Ace's brat." She said.

"Luffy guy he always talked about?" Rose about to reply when other voice cuts her in.

"You came from the other world?" Ace looked at Rose with a gleam in his eyes."You know Luffy? How is he doing? It means you know everything, right?" He said grinning from ear to ear. uh-oh. Ace heard her. It means, she's gotta be careful to not to spoil everything, right?

"Uh.. Yeah. He's fine." She said nervously.

"Did he make it to set out? It's going to be a month for now, you know!" He said giggling unmanly. Selma and Rose looked at each other and then sweat-dropped.

"Actually, I do know.." She said. And the rest of Rose's day was fulled by Ace's rant of Luffy and Thatch being surprised.

* * *

A month after the shooting incident, Rose grew closer to the three guys. Mostly Ace. She even participated on few pranks Thatch and Ace sets up for Marco. She's currently in the deck, laying in Marco's lap watching Thatch and Ace cleaning the deck as a punishment from their last prank just after he cried out a river of 'how proud he was of his little brother' and 'I can't wait to meet him on the sea'. 'Luffy's Special Birthday Prank', they said. Perfect time, though. They're nearly at a summer island and the weather is hot. Very very hot.

"Holy damn, Marco. Why is it so hot?" whined Rose.

"We're near a summer island, Rose. Of course it's hot." he said knowingly. Rose stared at him.

"Tell me, Marco.." she said poking his right arm.

"What, yoi?" He said shifting his gaze into Rose in his lap.

"How did you keep on being a brother figure for us?" Marco smiled. He looked at Thatch and Ace while he starts to play with Rose's hair.

"I don't know. Sort of.. Duty, I guess?" Rose smiled too and get up from Marco's lap.

"I'm going to take a bath, Nii-chan." Marco laughed and replied to her.

"Hahaha, okay, imoto-chan." Rose laughed and walked to her shared room with Ace. She grabbed her towel and walked to the commander's private bathroom. She pulled off her clothes and hang it behind the door knob. She's going to use that for later. She stepped in into the shower and turned the cold water switch and feel the water ran trough her body. She's glad that she got something cold at least. She grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed it to her body. When she's finished, she cleaned her body and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. When she's trying to dried her hair, the door opened. She looked at the door, and found certain someone. There stands Ace, with a slacked jaw, eyes nearly popped out of his head, and face as red as tomato. When she's about to say something, Ace collapsed on the floor unconscious. She just stand there in shock and shrugged her shoulders and began to dressed up. She grabbed Ace and dragged him into their bed and lays him in there. After that, she went to the deck to see Marco again. Apparently, Thatch already prepared a cold drinks for them in the deck. Thatch looked at the woman but didn't find Ace.

"Where's Ace?" ask Thatch.

"He.. uh.." Rose scratched her neck nervously. "He walked into me in the shower and fainted.."

The deck momentarily full of Marco's and Thatch's roaring laughter for exact five minutes. Rose just calmly drink her cold avocado juice. Not long after that, Ace walked up to deck with blushed face. Marco and Thatch was near to shitting themselves holding their laughter. Ace just send a glare to them and looked at Rose.

"Sorry I walked into you earlier.." He said with a blush.

"It's okay." Rose laughed. "You want some?" She said holding up her juice to Ace.

"Sure." said Ace taking the glass from Rose's hand.

"Guys, let's play Truth or Dare!" said Thatch. The other three agreed and Marco decided to go first.

"Truth." he said.

"How old are you?" Ace and Thatch said in unison. A small vein popped out in Marco's forehead.

"I'm not answering that, yoi. Ace, your turn." followed by 'booo' from Ace and Thatch.

"Dare." Marco and Thatch looked at each other and then nodded.

"We dare you to tell Roxanne the thing you want to tell her." Thatch said with an evil grin. Ace blushed again and bury his head in his palm. "Or we will tell you about that time when you-"

"OKAY! STOP!" He shouted with a blush in his face. "Uh.. Rose?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"I.. Uh.. I.." He said stuttering. He began to scratch his hair. "I.. I like you.." He said with a very red blush on his face and looked away. Rose just smiled in happiness. Portgas D. fucking hot Ace just confessed to her! If it's possible she would scream and run across the deck and kissed everyone in sight. But of course, she can't.

"Rose, your turn." said Thatch.

"Uhh.. Truth.." she said.

"What's your response to Ace's confession?" said Marco. Ace snapped his head in shock. If his face could get any redder, it would. Rose gave him a sweet smile, making Ace gulped nervously. Marco and Thatch high-fived already.

"I like you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**MsWildLuck: haha me too! I can't stop smiling when I write this.**

**So, a lil bit info, I won't be updating very frequently. Exams sucks, you know?**

* * *

"I like you too." Said Rose smiling. Ace's jaw dropped, and he didn't seems will pick it up soon.

"R-REALLY?!" He shouted. Rose laughed and leaned in closer to Ace and trapped his lips with his own. Ace seems shocked with the kiss, but he smiled and pulled Rose closer to him and deepened the kiss. Earning an 'aaaaawwww' from the whole ship.

"Uh, guys, I know you guys just dated but.. It's kinda gross to see you tongue-ing each other like that yoi." said Marco ruining the damn moment. Ace opened his eyes and give Marco his middle finger. The ship roared in laughter.

"LAND HO!" shouted Haruta. Ace and Rose stopped from their 'moment' and ran across the deck to see the new island ahead.

"What's this island?" ask Rose to Ace.

"I don't know. Ask Marco."

"MARCOOOO!"

"Yes, yes, yoi. The land's name is Goldsands. It's called that because the gold-colored sands." said Marco.

"Yosh, adventure!" shouted Ace throwing his arms into the air, and then ran off to his room to change into swimming shorts. Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed but followed Ace. She take her new orange bathing that she brought to the bathroom and take off her clothes then wear it. She looked at the mirror. Should she ponytail the hair? Or not? Ponytail it is. She looked around and realized that there's no hair tie for her to use. Rose sighed and leave the hair be and run out to the deck. She saw the ship is nearly empty. She jumped off to the sea and ran to the beach.

"Yo!" She said sitting in Ace's lap. Ace looked at her from head to toe. He never thought that she had such a perfect curves and smiled pervertedly. Rose gave him a funny look and preparing to get up from Ace's lap but Ace pulled her closer again.

"I never thought you were curvy yoi." said Marco. Rose smirked.

"You don't know a lot about me, Marco." Ace and Thatch laughed while Marco raised one of his eyebrow and smirked sarcastically.

"She got you right in there, Marco." said Thatch.

"Fine yoi, whatever." He said rolling his eyes and laid back in the sand.

"You wanna play tag, Rose?" asks Ace. Rose pats Ace's shoulder while smirking.

"You're it." she said and then run off with all her might. Of course in no time Ace's chasing after her. She looked back and saw Ace is nearly her and screamed. She spotted Vista and ran to his direction. She hides behind Vista and screamed at Vista to help her then laughed. Ace laughed and nearly got her, but she runs into the waters. She thought that if she runs to the water Ace will get weak. But, no. Ace catch her by the waist and then pulled her closer. Rose screamed and laughed. Ace kissed Rose's cheek and grinned.

"Let's walk." said Rose.

"Sure." said Ace. They walked along the beach line, holding hands. Suddenly, Marco and Thatch tackled the both of them. Ace and Rose screamed. Rose grabbed a fist full of wet sands and throw it at Marco's direction. Soon, it changed into a inter-division sand war for hours. Thatch and few other people who usually cooks slipped away from the war and preparing foods in the beach. The winner is the first division, the biggest division, of course.

"GUYS! LET'S PLAY TUG OF WAR!" said Jozu. The whole crew cheered and in an instant, a rope was thrown from the deck and caught by Vista. But they just stared at it and looked at each other. They all shared the same thought; who vs who. Whitebeard who already at the beach, laughed.

"Commanders vs Commanders first. First until the eight commanders vs the rest." He said. The whole crew seems agree with it and started to dived. The right part is the Marco Team and the left part is the Blenheim Team. Rose is the referee on the game.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Start!" cue Rose.

The both sides started to pull the rope and the supporter started to scream each of their divisions. After about 8 minutes pulling the rope Team Marco wins, earning a cheer from the right side and being booed by the left side.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" shouted Ace. Earning a cheer again from the whole crew. Somehow, they all have drinks in their hands. Marco stands up and automatically everyone shut up.

"Oyaji, wanna say something?" said Marco to Whitebeard. Whitebeard hold up his drink.

"We never actually celebrate this so, this toast is for our new crewmate, Roxanne." he said looking at Rose. Everyone held up their glasses.

"KAMPAII!"

And there goes all the Whitebeard Pirates partying all night long.

* * *

"Hey.. Rose.. Wake up." said Thatch waking Rose up in the morning.

"What's up, Thatch?"

"I went to explore earlier, and check out what I found." he said showing Rose the fruit he found earlier.

It's the darkness darkness fruit.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?!" All commanders except Ace shouted in unison. They had made Ace do some deck jobs for his last prank.

"Yeah, I found the Darkness Darkness Fruit. But I still hid it in my room, I feel like I need to ask Roxanne first.. Apparently that's a good idea." said Thatch.

"So the next plan is launched. This afternoon, Thatch will show the Darkness Darkness Fruit to everyone. Tonight at 10:30, I need a few people to stay at few posts to make sure Thatch wouldn't die. Marco, I need you to be at the bathroom beside the kitchen. I will make sure Ace sleeps. Thatch, your crime scene is in the kitchen so make sure that you will avoid your vital organs getting stabbed because we know damn well it's dangerous. Namur, you stay on the boat storage. Hide. Selma and Josh will stand by at the infirmary, Vista and Haruta guard on the Crow's Nest. Teach doesn't have any Haki so he wouldn't spot you guys." She said looking at her sketch of plans.

"Uh... May I ask why do we need to be in those spots?" asks Jozu.

"Well, we need to get Thatch to the infirmary after the incident, right? So when Teach got the kitchen and go towards the boat storage room, Namur will inform us so it's safe to get Thatch to the infirmary. And you guys will need some baby den-den mushi to stay in contact." said Rose.

"Aye, ma'am." said Thatch, earning a glare from Rose.

"So, when Ace sets out, what are you gonna do, Rose?" ask Marco.

"I'm going with him."

"HUH? WHY?!" cries Haruta.

"I wanna make sure that Ace got caught by Teach. Besides, I want to meet Luffy."

"That brat seriously sets out, didn't he?" ask Vista.

"I told you, he-" Rose's being cut by Ace's unmanly shriek. All of them looked at each other and then runs out of Whitebeard's cabin. Whitebeard only followed them calmly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES YES OH MY GOD!" Ace clutching a wanted poster like a madman to his chest.

"Uh... Rose? What happened to him?" said Thatch leaning to Rose's ear, not cutting his stare from Ace.

"Luffy's wanted poster.." She said casually and walked to the new newspaper, ignoring Ace who's now ranting about how proud he was to his brother to Marco and Thatch. She flipped the new wanted posters, and find someone familiar.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shouted with her jaws dropped, earning all eyes on her.

"What?!" said Thatch running to my side with Ace and Marco.

"I GOT A BOUNTY!" Rose said showing them a wanted poster. In the paper was written, Wanted or Alive; The Thorny 'Rose', 150 Million Bounty.

"HOLY SHIT! WHY DID YOU EARN THAT HIGH FOR THE FIRST BOUNTY?!" Shouted Ace.

"She take out an entire fleet by herself, Ace." Marco answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know.. I know.. But, Rose! You're not the one earns a bounty! Look at Luffy look!" He said shoving Luffy's bounty poster to her face.

"I know okay, just.. Go show pops." said Rose.

"Okay!" he said with a cheeky grin. Rose looked at Thatch and Marco, then sighed.

"Let's just delay the plan until the next two days. We can't ruin his happiness for now.."

* * *

Exactly the next two days, they just finished attacked a ship. This opportunity is created as an alibi for Thatch founding the fruit. It was 10:30 pm. Thatch is doing dishes at the kitchen, with the fruit on a small box. Rose had make sure that Ace and the other crewmates is asleep and she waited with Whitebeard in his deck.

"Marco, status?"

"Clear."

"Vista and Haruta?"

"No sign of Teach."

"Namur?"

"Clear."

"Selma and Josh?"

"Ready."

"So, everything is running fine.."

"Rose? Marco? Teach showed up with a knife, heading to Marco's direction in three, two, one." says Haruta. From Marco's den den mushi can be heard a small conversation and some struggling noises. It took all of Marco's will to not to bust out of the bathroom and beat the shit out of Teach. Soon, Thatch's groan was heard. Marco and the others flinched, but they need to stick to the plan. Teach comes out from the kitchen and immediately go to the boat storage.

"Teach comes out, Namur, over."

"Roger that." said Namur.

"Marco, Haruta, Vista, get Thatch to infirmary, now!" said Rose. She looked at her captain and earned a nod. She ran to the infirmary. Thatch was luckily just stabbed at the stomach and nothing serious. In the morning, they will make sure that Thatch dies. But only for Ace.

* * *

"Let me go! He's from my division! How can Thatch rest in peace if I just let him go?!" shouted Ace in fury.

"Ace.. Just this time it's okay.. I had a bad feeling about this.." Rose silently amazed by Whitebeard and other commanders' acting skills. Not. Bad. At. All. One of the guys nodded at her, signaling that one of her small motorboat is already prepared and connected with the Striker.

"HE KILLED ONE OF HIS OWN AND RAN FOR IT! HOW MANY DECADES HAS HE BEEN UNDER YOUR PROTECTION AND JUST SPIT ON YOUR NAME LIKE THAT AND RUN LIKE A COWARD?!" He shouted. No one could say anything.

"I can't just sit by. I will make things right." Ace said covering his eyes with his hat, preparing to jump from the ship, but stopped when Rose shouted at him.

"Wait, Ace!" she said firmly tighten her grip in her backpack and looked at him.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Alright, guys! About 4 or 3 more chapters and this fanfiction is over. I don't have much ideas about these chapters but I already have a future imagination for the ending. I'm excited about a new fanfiction that lately is in my mind but I will start working on it in my holiday. It will be around June or something. So, I hope you're giving me critics or what about my overly fast plot or anything else for me to improve in the other fanfiction. I will just skipping the journey parts and the next chapter will be about Luffy and Ace's meeting in Alabasta. I'll make Ace and Luffy sticks in the dessert and add some fluff because I know we all loves it. So, until then~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. IT WAS HISTORY AND MATH EXAMS SEQUENTIAL I CAN'T. So,this chapter is full of OOC, and there's a ZoLu! I changed my mind about the staying with Luffy, but Ace will stay with Luffy for a moment in there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ace and Rose is walking hand in hand in the streets of Nanohana. Ace believes that Luffy is in the town, so he went looking for him.

"I'm hungry.." said Ace.

"You don't say." said Rose coldly. When exactly is the guy not hungry? He was just the same as his brother. Ace pouted cutely at Rose's words, making her laugh and then give him a small peck on his cheek.

"There's a restaurant. Let's go." said Rose pointing to a restaurant. Rose and Ace walked to the restaurant and Ace began to order foods.

"Are you gonna eat, Rose?" asks Ace.

"No, I'm going to buy us some new clothes. I'll be right back babe." She said and then walked out from the restaurant. Well, the true reason is that she don't want to be on the damn restaurant when Ace had his narcoleptic fit and being crushed by Smoker and all, so.. She'll be right back when Ace is fighting Smoker later saving his brother's crew. Rose walked in to a certain clothes store and choose some clothes that is easy to move in. when she's finished, she payed and walked out of the restaurant. She looked at the sky for the sign of Ace and Smoker's fight but she found nothing. She walked back to the direction of the restaurant but suddenly being grabbed and being placed on Ace's shoulder.

"Luffy is here! I want you to meet him!" Ace said while grinning and running. She just shrugged and then let Ace runs to the dock. Suddenly, Ace jumped and set himself on fire.

"KAGEROU!" he shouted and shot a fire to Smoker's direction. Not only Ace who shouted, Rose is screaming bloody murder and then used Haki that she learned from Marco to smack Ace in the head and leaped of his body.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?!" she shouted and turn to look at Luffy's shocked face. "Go now! We'll meet later!" Luffy grinned and turn to run. Rose looked at Ace and pointed at Smoker in ordering manner, and she left to prepare Striker. Not long after she's arrived in the docks, an explosion is heard and Ace is running to her direction.

"Let's go meet my brother!" he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

* * *

"Just who can you beat?!" Ace said, jumping on the edge of the Going Merry with Rose.

"ACE!" said Luffy happily and jumped to hug Ace. "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Ace laughed and return the hug."I've missed you too, you troublesome little brother!"

For a moment there, Luffy and Ace's closeness reminds her of a lot of AceLu fanfiction that she read a lot. Well, who to blame? AceLu is her favorite OTP. I mean, who doesn't love them? They're just hot, fucking hot. Even Luffy is actually handsome if he's being seen directly. More cuter and handsome than the anime or manga. She even nearly reached her pocket to take her iPhone to took a picture of them. But of course, she left them on Earth. She turned to look at the crew while Ace muttered about 'thanks for taking care of my brother' thing. Her gaze stopped at Zoro. He's. So. Freaking. Hot. Rose nearly screamed when she saw Zoro. He was her 3rd favorite character in the history. It was interrupted with the Baroque Works' billions that shows up. Ace offered himself to take care of the fleets. With a single 'Hiken', they were easily defeated.

"So, Ace, who is this girl you came with?" Luffy asks him. Ace put his arms around Rose, and told her to introduced herself. Rose smiled before talking.

"Hi guys, my name is Roxanne Blaze but you can call me Rose." all the crew's mouth formed an 'o' shape before Nami suddenly widened her eyes.

"You mean Rose, The Thorny 'Rose'? with 150 Million bounty?" she asked.

"Yes." she said smirking, feeling awesome. Everyone wow-ed, especially Sanji who is in the state of in love and making Rose laugh, making Ace glared into the man.

"But what is she doing here with you, Ace?" asks Luffy.

"Well, she's accompanying me searching the person I told you earlier and besides, she's my girlfriend." Ace said looking at Rose with a grin in his face.

"WOAH, really?" Luffy said with a hint of amazement in his eyes. "You tamed him?!" Ace smacked Luffy in the head, making Rose laughed so hard. They're currently already sitting in the deck with the crew.

"What about you, Luffy? You already _like like _certain someone?" asks Ace.

"Like like someone? Do you mean like Zoro?" He said innocently. Rose shaped an 'o' form and put her hand around her mouth in knowing manner. Zoro glared at Luffy, not because telling that they're together, but it's because the thing that will come from Ace.

"Huh?" asks Ace.

"You mean like you and Rose, right? Then it's true! Me and Zoro are together!" He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Rose is excited. Very excited. She looked at Ace who seems like taken aback from the statement.

"You're gay, Lu?" asks Ace suspiciously.

"What's a gay?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Uh.. Nevermind." says Ace before realizing something. "Wait, you were _together_ with Zoro? Your first mate?"

"Yup!"

Ace stared at Luffy for a long time, before he turns to Zoro. He glared deathly at the man, and flame is formed in his shoulders. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY BROTHER YOU PEDOPHILE BASTARD?!"

Rose is already at laughing fit stage. This stuffs is actually happened. Ace is currently shouted something about castrating Zoro's body and all stuffs. Rose walks and put her hands on Ace's bicep and pull him back.

"Hey, if Luffy loves him, it should be okay, right? What's the matter, anyways? He will find someone in his life someday, but the guy is happened to be Zoro." Ace went silence for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But if you hurt him, I'm going to come for you myself, you got that?" He said deathly.

"Yes, sir." says Zoro. Ace seems satisfied with the answer. Ace looked at Rose and gestured that they're leaving now.

"So, Luffy. I need to go now." He said to Luffy.

"Aaawee, this fast?" Luffy pouted cutely. Ace laughed and hugged him.

"Yes, Lu. I'm in a mission, remember?" he said ruffling Luffy's hair.

"But I want you to be with me longer.." said Luffy.

"Why don't you join Whitebeard?"

"Don't wanna." Ace laughed and then searches his vivre card in his pocket but he didn't find it. Rose sighed and then walked to Ace's bag and take out is vivre card. Ace grinned and muttered a 'thanks babe' small enough for Rose to hear.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you." he said giving his vivre card.

"Huh?"

"Always keep that with you!"

"It's a piece of paper.." Luffy said holding up the paper.

"Yup.. That paper will let us meet again.." said Ace.

"Wow.."

"Don't want it?"

"No! I do!" He said cutely. Ace laughed again.

"Having a dumb little brother, always make an older brother worry.." He said flicking his finger on Luffy's forehead and look at his brother's crew and smile politely. "Take care of him for me..". The crew gave him a nod, and Ace hugged Luffy once again and place a kiss on Luffy's forehead.

"We'll meet again later, Lu. The next time we meet, will be at the pirates' summit." He said and leaped off to the Striker with Rose. "Come to the top, Luffy! Take care, you silly little brother!"

"You too, Ace! Hey, Rose, take care of him for me!" said Luffy happily.

"Sure will do, Luffy!" said Rose and looked at Ace. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." said Ace. "BYE, LU!"

"BYE, ACE!" shout Luffy waving at Ace. The Striker drove away with still waving Ace to his brother. Rose smiled and looked ahead, with only one thought in her head.

_'next stop.. Banaro Island.'_


	9. Epilogue

**ALL RIGHT, GUYS. This is the last chapter. Thank you for MsWildLuck who always give a kind review to the chapters, and I'm grateful. I'm also grateful that I actually finished a freaking series. My new fanfiction will be posted probably June. I can't really decide which one will I post because I'm full of ideas. So, this is the final, enjoy and thank you for sticking until the end.**

* * *

It happens in a blink of an eye. Yesterday, it's still the Banaro Island incident. Of course, Blackbeard has left Rose unconscious there and the crew has come to get her. Under her strategies and Whitebeard's command, they all gathered their allies to save Ace and declared a war to the Marineford. Meantime, before Ace's execution, Rose trained all day long. Everyone did. They want to be stronger and ready for the event that yet to come. Squardo's been told the whole story, so he didn't go reckless and stab Whitebeard like what happened in the manga. Rose even make Whitebeard agree to not to step into the battlefield. She knew if she wanted to keep Ace alive, Whitebeard needs to be alive too so he wouldn't feel guilty.

Today is the day. Today, they will free Ace. Today, they will free Ace. Rose will make sure of it. Even it cost her life. It's her plan in the first place, after all. So here they are, in Marineford. The Allies already attacked the Marineford and the war is already began. Rose and Marco is standing in the Moby Dick, guarding the Whitebeard from incoming threat. Rose haven't told them about Ace's changing execution plan, she wanted Luffy to do it himself. Just after Rose is wondering how long until Luffy arrives, a battleship showed up in the sky and fall down in the oceanic part of the ice that Aokiji created.

"ACE!"

"LUFFY!"

"I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU, ACE! EVEN IT COST MY LIFE!"

Luffy is about launching himself at the platform if Crocodile don't go to attack Whitebeard. Luffy pour some water in his body and activated Gear Second, kicking Crocodile on the gut.

"I won't let you hurt this ossan, Ace likes him a lot." he said in threatening voice. He stands up and looked Rose. "Oh, hi, Rose-nee."

"Rose-nee?" Marco asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she's Ace's girlfriend, right? They will get married someday and Rose-nee will be my nee-chan, right?" Luffy said innocently.

Rose snorted. "Whatever makes you happy, Luffy-chan." Luffy returned with a giggle. "Anyways, old man, I'm the one who's going to be the Pirate King, not you! I'm going to save Ace too!" said Luffy making few jaws dropped. Rose laughed while Marco smirked at the boy's careless attitude.

"Yeah, whatever, brat."

"Anyways, I heard that Ace's execution is moved forward to three o'clock in the marine ship I was on earlier, so use it well, old man." said Luffy cracking his fingers.

"Sure, thanks, brat."

"No problem, ossan. Ace, here I come!" cried Luffy launching himself on the battleground.

"Don't let the brat die, Marco." said Whitebeard.

"Yeah, I like him too." said Marco back.

Then it all happened, Luffy kicking ass, his way is blocked and he decided to launch himself with a mast of a ship, Luffy taking keys from Hancock, and finally, when Luffy reached the platform. The moment Sengoku uses his Devil Fruit ability in attempt to execute the brothers himself, Rose just muttered a small 'idiot' at the action, making both Whitebeard and Marco looked at her funny. She gave them a 'just-watch' look. After that, the platform collapsed.

"I told you so." said Rose smugly.

"Ha." mock Marco and Whitebeard at the same time. A fire pillar was created on the ex-platform and everyone cheered. Ace is officially free. The brothers running and fighting perfectly and knows each other's movement. All to Rose's amusement. When it's interrupted by the goddamn Akainu. She swears to God if she survive this, then she's going to kill him someday.

"My turn to go." said Rose and jumped off the Moby Dick and run into Ace's direction. She was hoping that she can stop Ace in time. But no, luck is not on her side right now. Akainu already about to launched his attack to Luffy, and Ace is going to cover him.

Hell no. No freaking way.

* * *

"HOLY SHI- ROSE! HE GOT ROSE!"

It's the first thing she heard after she take the blow for Ace and Luffy. Oh damn, it hurts more than anything she ever felt. But no, it's no time for thinking about the pain.

"ROSE! Oh my God, baby, hang on- SOMEONE CALL A FREAKING DOCTOR!" Ace cried. He's already on the edge of bursting out into tears. Same goes to Luffy.

"Shi- no. Ace, I- I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?" said Rose weakly.

"No, no, you need to hang on there, okay? Don't leave me.. Please.." sobbed Ace. He's already crying and clutched Rose's hand tightly.

"I need you to listen to me, okay? After I died, I need you to go. Go, straight to the Trafalgar's ship that is about to come in any moment together with Jinbe. Hancock will get you guys to the Amazon Lily, and Luffy needs to train with Rayleigh for two years, okay?" Rose's voice is getting weaker and weaker. She can even feel herself close to death. Her conscious is already slipping away.

"Wha- what are you talking about? You can't die, nee-chan!" said Luffy.

"No use, I'm can tell my own end. You guys need to do what I said earlier, okay? I love you, Ace. You need to know that." she said ruffling Ace's hair. It takes a lot of energy to do that for a dying person, you know?

"I know baby.. I know.. Thank you.." he said with sobs. Ace kissed Rose for the last time. Rose smiled at him, and turning her gaze at Luffy. "Luffy, now it's your turn to take care of your brother, okay?"

"Yes, Rose-nee." he said, wiping off his tears. Rose smiled again, before she left the darkness took her in. She knows that it's okay for her to die. Because what's worth the prize, is always worth the fight.

* * *

**KRIIIIIIIIII-**

Rose reached and throw away the damn noise source. Fortunately, it stopped. She then turned in the bed and preparing to sleep again.. Sleeping.. Again? Rose snapped her eyes open and looked around. She was in her room back in Los Angeles. She looked at the poor watch she just throw, but it's broken already. So she looked at her iPhone, 6:30 am, 13th April 2013. She looked at her clothes. The exact same clothes she wears in the war, even the boots and the weapons. She blinked in confusion and decided to get up. She flicked her fingers at her wardrobe and shocked that she still able to use Haki in the real world.

"Well, that was a one hell of a dream.." she said. Not wasting any time, she quickly took bath and preparing to leave for collage. She haven't got the chance to check out the changes in the manga, if she did saved Ace and stuffs.. So, whatever. She can do that later.

Arrived at the campus, she quickly go to her class and prepared her notes and learned them over again. Few months in the One Piece world makes her learned how to fight instead of remembering her physics classes. Maybe she'll join a mafia or something sooner or later. Her thought was cut by the bell ring. Her professor went in the class and started to absent.

"So, guys, we had a new student. Come inside." said the professor. Rose doesn't paying any attention to the new student and still learned her notes. The girls started to whispered and she caught some 'handsome' and 'hot' word. Curious, she looked at the new student and nearly got a heart attack. Half-Brazilian and Half-Japanese man with freckled face, black hair, muscular body, wearing a black tight T-shirt behind a black leather jacket and jeans, and a pair of same Red Converse as her, and a backpack. He looked a lot like Ace that she nearly jumped from her seat and hugged him. But, no. She can be thought as a rapist or something. Instead, she put her hands in her chin, and waited for the man introduced his name. He will surely be placed next to Rose since there's no more empty seat on the class beside the one on her right.

"Hi, guys, my name is Ace Portgas, nice to meet you all."

Rose smirked. This guy is going to be her's. Turns out fairy tales does exist.

- The End -


	10. I Feel Pretty

**Inspired by one of my favorite fanfics on the line. Small sequel of 'Stranded', Enjoy~**

* * *

"Babe, let's go for a prank."

Rose is reading a book and laying in bed with Ace. She looked at him funny and grins.

"What prank?"

* * *

_I feel pretty~ Oh so pretty~_

A sing was heard across the deck. All of the crewmates looked at the source of the sound.

_I feel pretty and witty and bright~_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight~_

It was Ace. Wearing one of Rose's orange summer dress. He danced around the deck, making everyone looked at him like he's already lost his mind and what is he thinking. Right, he wasn't. Rose, Marco, and Thatch looked at each other. Then Rose glared at Ace.

"How dare he used my summer dress.." she said in a low voice. She get up from her seat and then walked to Ace with clenched fist. Marco and Thatch smirked. Another fight is going to happen. Ace looked at her scarily. When she's right in front of him, Ace raised his hand in front of Rose. Rose smiled and take the hand.

_I feel charming~ Oh so charming~_

_It's alluring how charming I feel~_

_And so pretty, and I'm hard to believe I'm real~_

The crew looked at them funny and start to grinned. What will the two do this time? Ace joins the sing and danced in circle with Rose.

**_See that pretty girl on the mirror there?_**

**_What an attractive girl can be~_**

**_Such a pretty face~_**

**_Such a pretty dress~_**

**_Such a pretty smile~_**

**_Such a pretty me~_**

Marco and Thatch looked at each other, grinned and ran to Ace's and Rose's direction and joined too. They both hold hands with each other, and Marco starts.

_I feel stunning~_

_And entrancing~_

Enters Thatch, grinning like an idiot and the four of them start to dancing in circle again.

_Feel like running and dancing for joy~_

_For I loved, by a pretty wonderful boy~_

And then the whole crew joins too.

**_See that pretty girl on the mirror there?_**

**_What an attractive girl can be~_**

**_Such a pretty face~_**

**_Such a pretty dress~_**

**_Such a pretty smile~_**

**_Such a pretty me~_**

They were divided into groups and started to sing and dancing in circles all over the deck.

**_I feel stunning~_**

**_And entrancing~_**

**_Feel like running and dancing for joy~_**

**_For I I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy~_**

They all stopped and then laughed, they continued to party all night long. It surely was fun. Ace silently sulked. '_It was supposed to be a prank, not a party!'_ But after seeing the foods, he changed his mind. _'The hell with it.'_


End file.
